After a Week
by natural18
Summary: Syaoran's been working overtime and Sakura is just... aching...


**After a Week**

Sakura couldn't handle it anymore. For nearly a week now her husband had been working overtime and sleeping in his office. She, on their large king sized bed, was aching with need. Her nipples were drawn tight and her core was pulsing with fervor. Even the slight touch of the fabric of her mini red nightie sent a shiver down her spine. Climbing out of bed, she donned a thin white cover-up. She ran her hand through her shoulder length auburn hair and grabbed her keys. Outside, she randomly chose a pair of heels.

As she was driving, she began to sweat. Frustrated, she imagined the things that she would do to Syaoran once she gets to his office. That stupid husband was in for it! Nearly growling, she sloppily parked her car in the large parking lot in front of the Li Corp. Headquarters. Stalking out, she entered the building and went immediately up to the 50th floor, ignoring how the other men in the building were wolf-whistling at her scanty attire.

She marched straight up to the double oak doors and pushed them open unhesitatingly. "Li Syaoran," she growled as she stood in front of the closing doors, "Why the _hell_ haven't you been home for the past fucking week?"

"Sakura!" Syaoran was in the middle of putting his last file into the drawer, "What a surprise! What are you doing here honey?"

Sakura walked briskly up to him, jabbing a finger into his toned chest. "You're asking me _why_ I'm here? I'll tell you why! While you've been here in this goddamn office I've been at home alone, trying not to give myself release because I've been aching so badly _Syaoran!_" she all but moaned whilst rubbing herself against him smoothly.

Only then did Syaoran notice his wife's appearance. She was clad only in his— er… _her_ favorite nightie that barely went past her bottom. Her ample breasts were nearly spilling out from the too small top and to top it all off, she was wearing a pair of blood red heels. _Sexy._ He felt himself begin to respond to his wife's audacious tactics.

"Then," he growled into her ear, "Let me make up for a week's worth of release."

He pushed her onto his couch and kissed her with fervor. She moaned and ran her hands through his messy chocolate-brown hair, wrapping her legs around his waist and forcing him closer. He nipped at her neck and she arched into him, repeatedly rubbing her aching core to his growing erection.

"S-syaoran," she whimpered, "I need you so bad."

Watching his sexy wife beg made Syaoran grow harder than never before. Swallowing a groan, the calm and collected businessman went out the window. He tore off her white cover-up, leaving her panting in her red nightie and heels. Her breasts were about to spill out from behind material and, not being able to resist, Syaoran dived down to lick the top of her breasts. Sakura gasped at the sensation.

"C-clothes," she gasped. "Take off your clothes."

Arching a brow as his wife demanded him to strip, he eagerly complied. Unknotting his tie, he slowly unbuttoned his dress shirt taking it off to reveal a white wife-beater that emphasized his lean muscular torso and well-shaped arms. He shed his pants, wearing only black silk boxers. He sat down on the couch opposite Sakura with only a coffee table separating the two. "Sakura," he called, "Come here."

Staring at her husband from behind hooded eyes, she wantonly went on all fours on the coffee table, slowly crawling toward him. Syaoran gulped at the image of his wife. The valley of her breasts was apparent for him to see and the bottom of her nightie was riding up, showing two smooth cheeks and a matching red thong. Sakura crawled onto his thighs and, with her teeth, pulled his wife-beater off. She straddled him and grinded into his rock-hard erection while keeping her chest directly in front of his face. She arched when a sensitive pleasure spot was hit.

Syaoran was nearly speechless. Whenever they had had sex before, it was he who had always initiated it and stayed dominant. But now, it seems that they were fighting for control and Sakura was winning, by a landslide. Who was this passionate woman moaning and groaning while rocking to her own rhythm on him? Syaoran had a glint in his eyes now, he was going to fight back and regain control. In a single motion, he grabbed to the bottom of her nightie and pulled it off her leaving her in her transparent thong that was already sopping wet. He latched onto one of her hard nipples and licked the tip gently before nibbling on it. His hands were making small circles in the apex of her thighs.

"Ahh!" Sakura couldn't control her body. He had her jerking and shivering with every touch to her sensitive body. He had ripped off her thong now and was playing with her bud, each stoke had her panting over his shoulder and whimpering out his name. Suddenly, he inserted two fingers into her core and her body rose up to the welcome invasion. He was pumping hard and fast as Sakura draped herself helplessly over his shoulder, unable to compose coherent speech. He hit the spot on her inner-wall and she came for the first time in a week. With only his fingers he made her come like she had never before. Panting from the exertion, Sakura shakily got up, but she lost her balance and onto the carpeted floor. Her pose was unintentionally seducing. She was still panting so her chest heaved up and down. One leg was crossed over the other, showing ample thigh but hiding her treasure. Her emerald eyes were glazed as she looked at her husband still sitting on the couch.

Syaoran felt a fire burning within him as he watched his small wife lay on the floor. He noticed a small bead of sweat that ran gently down her breasts. Like a predator he got up and slid out of his boxers leaving him in all his naked glory. He knelt on all fours, hovering over his panting wife and licked the bead of sweat that was rolling down her chest. Arching toward him, Sakura felt the tip of his erection probing her entrance. Soon he was buried within her, all the way to the hilt, leaving barely a time for breath. He began slowly thrusting in and out…. In and out… Frustrated, Sakura rolled her hips and encouraged him to pick up the pace but to no avail. Syaoran stubbornly kept up the ever slow thrusting. Unable to handle this kind of slow torture, Sakura forced him down so that she straddled his hips. Smirking victoriously, she began riding him viciously, her breasts bouncing up and down and she grunted and moaned to the sensations. Syaoran refused to be beated. He forced Sakura over until he was over her again, but this time, he began pounding into her mercilessly. Sakura's toes were curled as he thrust into her. Her hands were around neck, playing with the nape of his hair.

"A-ah! S-syao—" Sakura couldn't speak. She moved with careless abandon, her body writhing underneath the lean figure of her husband. Her mind was blank, the world forgotten. She felt the pressure increase as Syaoran continued with his relentless thrusting and all at once, the pleasure exploded within her and that had Sakura loudly moaning the name of her husband. Giving a few more easy thrusts, Syaoran moved out and came to lay beside his wife on the floor.

"That was quite something," he admitted after both had regained their breaths. "Do you forgive me now?"

"Mm," was all she had to say as she spooned herself against him.

"Don't tell me you're going to sleep here?!"

"Mm…"

"Oi, Sakura!"

"Mm…"

Sighing, Syaoran got up and grabbed their clothes. He, reluctantly, pulled the nightie over his wife and also the cover-up, the torn thong lay forgotten on the couch only to be seen in the next important business meeting…

He struggled into his wife-beater and pants, picked up his wife, and exited his office. As he went down, he tried to ignore his employees who were all snickering at him and giving him sly looks.

Half and hour later, they reached their house and Sakura was beginning to stir.

"Sakura, honey," he probed her, "We're here, time to get up."

Syaoran deposited his wife into bed as he went to take a shower. When he came out, Sakura was awake and waiting.

"Didn't you say you would make up for a week's worth of release? I counted two… _so _when are you going to work on the five?"

* * *

wiggle eyebrows


End file.
